bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Mezo Shoji
|romaji = Shōji Mezō |alias = |birthday = February 15th February 25th |age = 15 (First Appearance, current) |gender = Male |height = 187 cm (6'2") |hair = White |eye = Black |bloodtype = B |quirk = Dupli-Arms |status = Alive |birthplace = |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. High School |teams = Team Mineta |debut = Chapter 3 |debutanime = Episode 4 |voice = Masakazu Nishida |eng voice = |entrance exam = |image gallery = Yes }} |Shōji Mezō}} is a student at U.A. training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Mezo is very tall and muscular, with hair that swoops down in front of his face. He wears a mask that covers all his features below his eyes. He has 6 arms. It is shown that Mezo's arms are very physically strong. He has always kept his face hidden. While all the other students were bathing, Mezo was not seen at the hot springs. He normally grows a mouth on his tentacles for speaking. He even uses his tentacles to eat. While less pronounced in the anime, Mezo has an elongated face, with his eyes closer to the sides of his face. His hairstyle distracts from these traits. He lacks discernible ears, but he does not need his quirk to hear. Personality Despite his frightening appearance, Mezo is a very friendly and gentle person who will work nicely with anyone. He is not the type to hold grudges, showing no ill will towards those that harm him unwillingly. Mezo is quite selfless and willing to risk his life for a friend. He can be empathetic and understanding, but still shows a sense of maturity and responsibility that prevents himself from acting under emotional impulses, even if he feels regretful about it. It is evident that he is very protective of his fellow classmates, especially if they are hurt or injured. This is shown ih his scenes with Izuku Midoriya in the Forest Training Camp arc and Asui Tsuyu in the Hero Liscensing Exam arc . Mezo claims to hold no desire for material needs, being fine with having few possessions of his own. This is a trait he has been carrying since childhood. Abilities Enhanced Strength: Mezo has shown to have great physical strength as he was able to exert as much as 540 kilos of force during the Quirk Apprehension Test. He was able to carry both Tsuyu and Minoru on his back without any difficulty. Quirk |Fukuseiwan|lit. "Replication Arm"}}: Mezo's Quirk allows the tips on his tentacles to replicate parts of his body (ex. mouth, ears). Mezo can also use his tentacles to make duplicates of his body parts such as an extra arm and can use them as decoys. As a result, Mezo is able to hear better, see through more angles at a time, and even glide in the air, as shown in the Sports Festival race. During the Forest Training Camp Arc, it was shown that whenever one of his tentacles gets destroyed, Mezo is able to regenerate the the destroyed appendages, with two new tentacles. Stats Battles & Events Battle Trial Arc *Shoto Todoroki & Mezo Shoji vs. Mashirao Oijiro & Toru Hagekure: Won Final Exams Arc *Mezo Shoji & Toru Hagakure vs. Snipe: Won Trivia *While Mezo's face has not been officially unveiled in the series yet, a piece of concept art showcases what could possibly be Mezo's true face, featuring a wide mouth with a set of jagged teeth. The same concept artwork also implies that Mezo is capable of using his Quirk to replicate miniatures of his head. *Mezo's known U.A. data is as follows: **Student No. 11 in Class 1-A. **Ranked 6th during the Quirk Apprehension Test. **Ranked 10th in Class 1-A's Grades. **Ranked in the Top 42 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. *Mezo's name comes from . *Mezo likes takoyaki and squid ink pasta. *Kohei Horikoshi considers Mezo fun to draw due to his less human-like features. *Measuring at 187 centimeters, Mezo is the tallest student in his class. **He is also, ironically enough, the youngest of the class with his birthday taking place in late February. He is younger than Tsuyu by thirteen days who is the second youngest student in Class 1-A. Quotes *(To his classmates, regarding Katsuki Bakugo's kidnapping) "I get it. Kirishima's pain over not being able to do anything... and Todoroki's regrets over having Bakugo snatched away before his eyes. I regret it all too. Still... this is no time to let our emotions get the better of us." Reference List Site Navigation pl: Category:Characters Category:Males Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Characters from Fukuoka Category:Mutants